A Cup of Coffee
by The Mominator
Summary: Just a little ditty I wrote, hope you like. This is what happens when you are trying to write a chapter for another story while having a cup of coffee.


**A Cup of Coffee**

Seated at a table for two the couple sits across from one another. They glance around the room each keeping an eye on the door. They stiffen when they see the door open, a sigh of relief is heard from both, as the newcomer to the shop is unknown to them.

"You guys ready for another cup of coffee?" The tall brunette asks of the couple.

"Yes please," they answer in unison. She smiles as she pours the coffee, noticing the connection between the two. "Thank you," once again the words are spoken simultaneously.

"Maybe we should go somewhere across town."

"No," he says sternly. "Why should we hide it," he leans forward, "Maybe it's because you want to hide the fact that we…."

"How can you say that, I approached you first."

Shaking his head, "No you didn't, I did."

She crosses her arms, "Does it really matter who made the first move."

"No I suppose not but I get the feeling….you….you feel as if you don't want anyone to know."

"We have to be discreet."

"Why?" he lightly hits the table with his fist, "We're not doing anything wrong."

"Some people might not see it that way."

"The hell with them, we're adults." He pours a tad of milk into the black coffee sitting before him. "It's our life and the last time I looked there isn't a law against it."

"Yes I know," he hands her the small pitcher of milk, "but some people wouldn't understand."

"Like who, Ross," he says the name with disdain. "Or maybe…." He glares at her. "You're thinking your family?"

"My family wouldn't care, just as long as I'm happy." She picks up the mug of coffee with two hands as she nods her head in agreement, "Ross might not understand. I have to agree with you on that." Taking a long sip of coffee, "He'll never find out."

"As for Ross, screw him," he wags his finger at her. "You know I think he purposely confronts me just to get me to react, he doesn't pull that crap with anyone else."

"He did so," she places the mug on the table, pouring in a little more milk. "With Logan, I heard him a few times."

"Yeah but Logan never did anything like this with his partner, or partners." He sits back in the seat as a smug look crosses his face. "Out of all the people in the squad, I bet most of them thought I would have had multiple partners by now."

"Hey, you're stuck with me."

"Ok," the stout man says as he removes the microphone from the stand. "We've been having karaoke Friday nights here at the Sunlight Cafe for over a year now, but ever since these two tried their hand at this over two months ago, well let's just say that they are two of the best that I have ever heard." The applause from the audience is a sound of agreement. "Oh, I see, most of you agree." He raises his hand in an attempt for them to cease their applause so he may continue, the audience ceases. "Ok, for your listening pleasure it is my privilege to introduce to you…." The applause begins again and drowns out the sound of the man's voice. They walk up to the stage, holding hands on the way.

"Jimmy," she says excitedly. "Isn't that Bobby and Alex."

"Where Angie, where?" He looks behind him and then to the left and right.

She pats her husbands shoulder, "No, Jimmy" she points forward toward the little stage. "No, up there."

Deakins smiles, "Holy shit, I don't believe it."

The music starts and they begin to sing.

**Bobby**

Look at this face  
I know the years are showing  
Look at this life  
I still don't know where it's going  
I don't know much  
But I know I love you  
And that may be all I need to know.

**Alex**

Look at these eyes  
They've never seen what mattered  
Look at this dream,  
So beaten and so battered

**Together**

I don't know much  
But I know I love you  
And that may be all I need to know.

**Alex**

So many questions  
Still left unanswered  
So much I've never broken through  
And when I feel you near me  
Sometimes I see so clearly

**Together**

The only truth I've ever known  
Is me and you

**Bobby**

Look at this man  
So blessed with inspiration  
Look at this soul  
Still searching for salvation

**Together**

I don't know much  
But I know I love you  
And that may be all I need to know

As the song fades, the applause begins, he gingerly but quickly places his arm around her shoulder. She moves in closer as he leans down and whispers in her ear, "You know, I think I really do love you."

She stands on tiptoe and kisses his cheek, "I….I love you too, why else would I still be here." They share a laugh as the crowd asks for more.

"Sing another one," a familiar voice exclaims.

They look up, eyes wide as they recognize the faces, the couple is standing and applauding loudly, "Oh man," Bobby says as he rolls his eyes.

Alex quickly moves out of his embrace, she finishes the sentence that Bobby begun, "We've been found out."

**It's Over**

**Later The Mominator**

**A very fitting song, I think anyway, for the couple.**

'**I Don't Know Much' sung by Linda Ronstadt and Aaron Neville.**


End file.
